Stydia Love
by Candy Lof
Summary: What happens when Stiles gets drunk and emotional at a party. Things will change after that for sure. Season 3.
1. Drunk Confession

Lydia Pov

This party is starting to be boring. At least for me. Evryone else is having fun tho. Scott is dancing with Allison at the dance floor. Well, if you call that dancing of course. I think I saw Isaac around making out with some hottie. Malia is getting wasted with Kira. I hope they finally get together after this one. Me on the other hand I'm just drinking some water I brought from home. I know, Lydia Martin drinking water at a party? Well I'm not really into parties anymore. I know it may sound weird but whhatever.

I need some air. I try to make my way to the garden pushing sweaty bodies as I walk pass by the crowd. Well, that wasn't gross at all.

Finally I get out. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. In-

"Hey Lydia." Fuck. This made me jump a bit. Or more than a bit I must say. Slowly trying to catch my breath again I turn around to see a drunk Stiles with a bottle in hand sitting on a bench.

"Stiles. Didn't see you there." Carefully I make my way over him and sit down close to Stiles.

"Yep. I noticed." He chuckles.

Stiles just looks at somewhere but my eyes, avoiding them. He seems lost in his own thoughts until a single tear rolls down his left cheek. We stayed stiles for a few moments until I found my voice again.

"Stiles are you okay?" Great Lydia, couldn't ask better.

"I'm drunk."

"No way, Sherlock"

"Lydia I want to be alone" This takes me back. I did expect him to snap at me but I didn't expect his voice would crack.

"I guess I should go now-"

"No" He grabs my wrist and puts me down next to him, closer than before may I add. "Stay"

Fuck I'm so confused right now.

"Okay. I'll stay then"

**AN: BOOM. There you have it. I wrote this story for whattpad but I wanted to see the response here :p Anyway, I'll try to post the net chapter as soon as I can. Please leave a review, follow &amp; favorite if you liked this chapter. There's a lot of more exciting stuff coming soon so stay tunned cuties!**

**xoxo,**

**Candy Lof.**


	2. Unexpected

Lydia Pov

We stayed silent for a while. Stiles continued drinking form his own bottle until it was finished. As for me, I spent most of the time sneaking glances at him.

"Lydia I'm drunk" said Stiles all of sudden. I tried really hard not to laugh.

"I'm aware of that, thank you" the flashback of him saying that to me about all his Sherlock deductions in red came to my mind and a small smile appeared on my lips.

"Stiles you should go home" I said more seriously this time.

"Go home... I'm too drunk to drive home" at least his was kind of a smart drunk.

"I'll drive you2

I got up and helped him. We were makimg our way outside so I could drive him home, and trust me it was NOT easy. I noticed Scott and Allison weren't at the dancefloor anymore.

We were approaching my car when he turned and tried to walk to his Jeep. Key word: tried. Oh God.

"Stiles you're too drunk to drive remember?"

"Yup. That's why you pretty girl is driving"

Pretty girl? Huh. I could get used to that. Lydia! Shut it, not the time right now.

While I was having a mental argument with myself, Stiles came closer to me.

"Here"

He attemped to hand me his keys, but instead I had to catch them.

"Wait! You're letting me drive your Jeep?"

He was about to answer when he made a weird face and almost puked on me. Ok, I need to get him home urgently.

**AN: I know it's a short chapter but hey! It's better than nothing right? Thank you so much for the reviews :) I'll try to update this next Thursday ;) **

**PS: YOU BETTER GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER HEHEHE ;)**

**xoxo,**

**Candy Lof.**


	3. Not so drunk confessions

Lydia's Pov

The ride was quite silent. Stiles fell asleep so the only thing you could ear were his heavy breathing and his sightly snores. I had to wake him up. I could barely help him walk since he's heavier than me. He puked at his front door, but I was way too tired to clean it up, besides I had to clean him first.

I still don't know how but we made it upstairs and went straight to his bathroom.

He sat on the floor, barely awake.

"Lyds, my head hurts."

"I know, but you have to take a shower first."

OK Lydia. YOu can totally do this. Not like you've never seen a naked guy before.

"Umm, Stiles?"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to help you get prepared for the shower..."

He just nodded and after a few times trying he standed up. He found some support and my shaking fingers were about to grab the bottom of his t-shirt. OK, I can't do this. I stormed out of his bathroom, went to his bedroom and sat on his bed not planning to move until he came.

Stiles's Pov

OH MY GOD my head is going to explote. Lydia just stormed out of he bathroom. Maybe I did someth¡ng that scared her? Fuck I hope not.

I went into the shoer and turned it on. That actually took a while since everything was blurry. The cold water hit my head and my hair and clothes started to get wet. My hair usually u is now down, I felt it even with my eyes closed. I don't know how long I stayed there. My mind was clear now and my head didn't hurt as mus as before. Key word: AS MUCH. Wait...? Am I showering with my clothes on? God, Im so stupid. I want to stay here forever, away from everything. Away form all the supernatural, from school, from Malia... My first "serious" thing with someone and it turns out she's a lesbian. I won't think about it now tho. I stayed a few more minutes in there. I took my clothes off and grabed a towel to dry myself. I wrapped it around my wait and looked in the mirror. Dude I look bad. Red eyes, bag uner my eyes... who care tho? I make y way to my bedroom only to find Lydia Martin sitting on the edge of my bed. Awkward.

Lydia's Pov

I stayed in there what seemed hours until Stiles came in and stoped on his tracks when his eyes layed on me. Stiles was shirtless. With a towel wrapped around his wait. That means he's naked. Wow. My eyes laid on his naked chest, specifically on his chest hair, trevallin down until I saw a well-built six-pack. WAIT WHAT? STILES?SIX-PACK? Huh? Who knew? Oh my and that V-line. My thoughts started to be more innappropiate by second that passed.

"Ejem"

My eyes went straight to his and my cheeck were suddenly furiously red.

"Umm I should probably go now, are you okay? Do you need anything? Painkillers? Water? Maybe clothes?"

"Oh, well I do need clothes but, umm, I'll get them. You can stay tho. I- I mean not here, outside of course. Well, outside of the room, not the house..."

Aww how cute, he was rambling. Lydia shut it!

"Ok, I'll stay outside your room."

ONce outside I didn't wait long until Stiles opened the door to let me in again. He was wearing a quite tight and small t-shirt and low sweatpants. Oh Lord. He's not helping at all.

I sat on the edge of his bed and he sat(way too close may I add) next to me. Not that I mind, but after I saw him that way I would prefer a little more space between us so my mind will stop thinking about doing things with that greek gos I once didn't bother notice.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you don't usually get drunk at pat¡rties, at least this way."

He stayed silent looking at his feet like they were the most interestring thing in the world.

"I'm a loser Lydia, that's what happens. All of you have something to protect yourselves with but I have nothing. Scott, I saac and Liam have claws, KIra has her sword, Malia also has claws, Allison has her arrows and stuff, you have something going on too. Me? I have nothing. I had a bat but now is broken and I can't buy another one because my dad and I don't have enough money as stupid as it sounds. My relationship with Malia is over because she likes Kira. I coninue to suck at lacrosse. My life sucks."

"I'll buy you a bat. A metallic one so it doesn't break"

He turned to look at me with a confused and thankful face.

"Why woud you do tha?" He asks almost whispering.

"Because I cae, You thing you're a loser but the truth is that you're a hero Stiles."

He was about to say something, probably "I'm not", but I cut him before any sound could escape those adorable lips of his.

"Let me continue. STiles you are ALWAYS helping us. YOu are the one who always figures out the mysteries. You are always there for everyone, not caring that you may get hurt. You don't care about getting hurt but you know how I'll be? I'll be devastated Stiles, we will all be devastated is soething happened to you. You saved your friends You saved my life multiple times."

"I wouldn't say multiple times..."

"Stiles can I ask you something?"

His lips turned into a smirk.

"You just did"

This boy... I gave him a look.

"Right, sorry. Of course you can"

Okay. Lydia you have the right to know. It's now or never. Well, not really. Or yes, who knows?

"Stiles.."

"Was it you who saved me on the lacrosse field?"

**AN: DONE! Well, I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier but I was on a family trip. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to uodate soon so you don't have o wait too long to know the rest. Luh ya all!**

**xoxo,**

**Candy Lof.**


	4. Notes

_I shut my eyes close and ask him._

_"Was it you who saved me on the lacrosse field?"_

"What?"

I open my eyes and look at him.

"When we went together at the ball. When Peter bit me. It was you who saved me, not Jackson. Wasn't it?"

It took him a while to respond and when he did, it was whispering.

"Who told you?"

"I dreamed about that night. At first I thought it was just a dream but... During the next week that dream just kept coming to me. So I asked Scott. He confirmed the dream was what really happened. My real question is, why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"Would that Lydia have believed me?"

"Yes! Well, maybe. I don't know!"

I standed up and walked aroud his room. I stopped.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you. Also I want to thank you."

"Thank me?"

He standed up and took a few steps towards me.

"For being there. For caring."

A small smile crossed my lips.

"And I want to thank you for buying me that doll at third grade when Matt broke mine. I still have it."

His face was priceless. His eyes went wide and his usually pale skin was now red.

"Are you kidding me? Oh my god this is so embarassing."

"Not to me. I think it was sweet."

We talked for hours until we fall asleep in eachothers arms.

I shut my eyes close and ask him.

"Was it you who saved me on the lacrosse field?"

"What?"

I open my eyes and look at him.

"When we went together at the ball. When Peter bit me. It was you who saved me, not Jackson. Wasn't it?"

It took him a while to respond and when he did, it was whispering.

"Who told you?"

"I dreamed about that night. At first I thought it was just a dream but... During the next week that dream just kept coming to me. So I asked Scott. He confirmed the dream was what really happened. My real question is, why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"Would that Lydia have believed me?"

"Yes! Well, maybe. I don't know!"

I standed up and walked aroud his room. I stopped.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you. Also I want to thank you."

"Thank me?"

He standed up and took a few steps towards me.

"For being there. For caring."

A small smile crossed my lips.

"And I want to thank you for buying me that doll at third grade when Matt broke mine. I still have it."

His face was priceless. His eyes went wide and his usually pale skin was now red.

"Are you kidding me? Oh my god this is so embarassing."

"Not to me. I think it was sweet."

We talked for hours until we fall asleep in eachothers arms.

I shut my eyes close and ask him.

"Was it you who saved me on the lacrosse field?"

"What?"

I open my eyes and look at him.

"When we went together at the ball. When Peter bit me. It was you who saved me, not Jackson. Wasn't it?"

It took him a while to respond and when he did, it was whispering.

"Who told you?"

"I dreamed about that night. At first I thought it was just a dream but... During the next week that dream just kept coming to me. So I asked Scott. He confirmed the dream was what really happened. My real question is, why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"Would that Lydia have believed me?"

"Yes! Well, maybe. I don't know!"

I standed up and walked aroud his room. I stopped.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you. Also I want to thank you."

"Thank me?"

He standed up and took a few steps towards me.

"For being there. For caring."

A small smile crossed my lips.

"And I want to thank you for buying me that doll at third grade when Matt broke mine. I still have it."

His face was priceless. His eyes went wide and his usually pale skin was now red.

"Are you kidding me? Oh my god this is so embarassing."

"Not to me. I think it was sweet."

We talked for hours until we fall asleep in eachothers arms.

Stiles Pov

My sun went right into my eyes as my alarm clock screamed to wake me up. Oh, God... Ok, my head hurts. Wait. The party. Lydia.

I look aroun just to see that she's not here. Inside me I wanted so bad that she had stayed. My eyes scan the messy room carefully until they lay on a little piece of paper with a beutiful hand-writing.

I jump out of my bed almost falling and tripping over everything that's on the floor- and let me tell you that is a lot of stuff- and run over the table.

I sand in front of the note for a while. Should I open it? I mean, she left it for me so I sould open it.

As my hand goes to grab the note my heart starts to race. I look at her beautiful hand-writing closely. I never thought my name could be written this beautiful.

_Dear Stiles,_

_I really hope you slept well and feel better. If you don't feel better please go take some painkillers. I don't know if you remember anything but I stayed the night. If you're wondering nothing weird happened. Well, If you could meet me at school today it would be nice. Just to talk. Nothing bad of course. You don't have to come of course, I don't want to force you into anything._

_See you at your spot._

_Love always,_

_Lydia Martin._

Love always. Wait, does that mean she loves me? Oh come on she just wrote it as a friend who leaves a note to her drunk sleepy friend right? Sounded weird.

I put the letter in a box where I kept Lydia's drawing of the tree. Maybe one day I'll give it back.

I take a glance at my clock. Crap. Just ten minutes for shower, breakfast and leave to school.

Don't tell me how but I made it just on time to come to my spot and see Lydia waiting for me.

Just as I open the dor the bell rings. Are you serious?

"Hey Lydia! Sorry to coe this late I overslept. We can talk at lunch tho, right?"

She looks nervously at the school entrance and me a few times. When she seems to find the right words, she finally says something.

"You know what? I'd rather talk now."

"Wait, now as in now that the class has started?!"

The thought of Lydia Martin skipping class is a turn on not gonna lie. A smirk is formed in my face.

"Lydia Martin skipping class for me. Never thought this day would come."

"Okay, leave your ego here and let's go somewhere else so we can talk."

"Is not anything bad, is it?"

"It shouldn't be."

I practically run to open the door for herand jump on my Jeep. Hope my dad doesn't catch us skipping

**AN: Please don't kill me for updating this late but I've been having writers block so yeah. I just wanted to say guys that I already have written the next chapter so I'll probably try to update it on Monday. Thank you for your support but I'd like to ask for some ideas of what you would like on this story if not you can always PM me. Seriously I'll be considering ALL of them and I might put some in the story so this is your chance guys!**

**Anyway, don't forget to review, follow or favorite this story!**

**SEE YOU ON MONDAY!**

**xoxo,**

**Candy.**


	5. The Talk

**AN: Here it is! Thank you to all of you who faorited or followed this story. To be honest I expected more fedback on the last chapter. I mean, I asked for idea you guys may want to include in the story and I said I may put them. Anyway, I really hope someone reviews for this chapter because it was quite interestring to write for me. I'm so sorry for its lengh.I don't know when I'll update the next one considereing I still haven't write but I reallyy hope it's soon. If it takes me longer to write it I'm going to make sure it's way longer than this one or any other chapter, to make it for the wait.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Stiles's Pov

They entered the woods silently. Walking side by side, both sneaking quick glances at the other.

Stiles was quite nervous, as much as he kept thinking for what coud posibly Lydia want to talk about he just couldn't figure what was it. He stoped walking all of sudden.

"Wait. We can talk here, right? I just don't trust being into the woods but yeah."

"Oh, sure. Well, um."

Ok, she was taiking way too much time to think this he was starting to panick by now. Not that he intended to rush or anything but she could've think what to say. OK, let's not be rude I would be totally acting even worse but my brain can't seem to stop thinking about it! She's taking a deep breath, ok here it goes.

"You see, yesterday or today I didn't really check the time it was, I mean, I asked you this when you were drunk but... You see I know about what really happened at the lacrosse field the night of the ball. Oh and about the doll you told that girl to gave me too."

This was the most embarassing moment of his life. Yep. He was sure his face was quite amusing because Lydia seemed to find quite hard trying not to laugh. His lips turned into a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah it's true and I probably told you that yesterday. Please remind me not to drink when you're around, next time I'll end up telling you about me peeing my pants at my causin's wedding- Fuck."

She couldn't hold her laughter and she started laughing like he has never seen her laugh before. SHe looked so beautiful. The biggest smile of all, eyes almost closed and watery, holding her belly so it wouldn't hurt so bad and her cheecks turning into the most beautiful shade of pink.

He started laughing too without being able to help it he got closer to her until the point where he got her against a tree. His face turned into an admiring expression and she suddenly realised how close they were and her smile fell.

The stayed there minutes. He started leaning down and he saw her leaning up so she could kiss him. When she was about to he moved away. She frowned confused.

"This time I'll be the one kissing you" Smilig he saw a small and loving smile grow on her lips. She rested her head on the tree and he leaned in to capture her lips.

**AN: Well? Did somebody expect that? Tell me what do you think and what you think it'll happen next. The fact that I didn't write doesn't mean I don't know what'll happen *smirk face* Thank you for the support. Love you always.**

**xoxo,**

**Candy.**


End file.
